


Queen of Wands in the Library with a Candlestick

by Trollmor



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: BAMF Barbara Lake, F/M, Good Parent Barbara Lake, Lima Syndrome, Other, Stricklake - Freeform, Where Do You Think Jim Gets It From?, barbara lake vs the arcane order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trollmor/pseuds/Trollmor
Summary: What if Barbara found out that the Arcane Order had her son - and that Merlin did not plan to rescue him?This is a story about an incredibly resourceful mom - Barbara 'FITFO' Lake - and how she met the Arcane Order, and I guess what happened next, and also some human/changeling smooches... and possibly a bunch of other stuff like unexpected friendships maybe, but mostly that.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Bellroc/Skrael (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

” _Who_ ’s got him?” Barbara could all but see the cogwheels turning behind Walt’s sharp, yellow eyes. She knew he was considering how much he could tell her, and she tried not to seem too desperate, too frightened. ”Walt”, she said as calmly as she could manage. ”I _need_ to know.”

Claw-tipped fingers gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

”They’re called the Arcane Order.” Walt slipped into his teacher role, as he often did when he needed to distance himself from a topic. ”They… _protect_ the balance between magic and mortal. ”

That did not seem bad to her, in and of itself.

”And what do they want with Jim?”

”As a bargaining piece, perhaps. They need something called the Genesis Seals… ”

”-then let’s _give_ them the-”

”- _to end the world.”_

She fell silent, blue eyes narrowing.

”Why would they want that? The _balance…”_

Walt gave a slow shrug, shaking his head. _That_ particular thing he did not know.

”I suppose they think humanity is lost-”

”-I don’t care.” She did, insofar as it meant freeing Jim. ”Merlin has a plan, right? He’ll save him?”

A coldness bloomed in her stomach at his expression. Merlin _wouldn’t._

”He said… he won’t jeopardize the mortal plane for one troll. That’s what he said.”

She felt like the air had been punched out of her lungs. The disgust she felt for the selfish man in that moment bordered on hatred.

”Walt.”

”I will talk to them.”

”The Arcane Order?”

”I will talk to Merlin. And his apprentice. And Blinky. We _will_ save him, Barbara.” His grip on her fingers tightened to the point of pain, but it mollified her somewhat – she _knew_ he cared deeply for Jim. ”You must stay here.” She opened her mouth to protest. ” _Promise me.”_ There was a guttural rumble at the back of his throat and she knew then and there that he would not help her, not in the way she needed him to now – he had already lost one from his nest and he needed her to stay safely behind so that he was free to navigate the situation the way he knew best without worrying about her.

She knew him well, and her heart ached for him.

”I promise.” The lie left her lips easily because in that moment she truly meant it.

”And I swear I will get Jim back, Barbara. Do you trust me?”

He so badly needed to be trusted.

”Of course I do.” Her lips brushed his forehead. ”I will always trust you.”

He left.

She waited, behind the house, watching the shadow of the ominous fortress hovering over the city, only the edges of it visible beyond the clouds. There was no chance of her staying behind, leaving Jim’s life up to chance, to the sliver of possibility that Walt may be able to convince Merlin to give a damn. _No._

She may not have a lot of magical contacts – at least not anyone who wouldn’t call Walt before she had time to finish the sentence- but she had _others._ Still glaring at the fortress, she fished her phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

”Harry? I need a favor…”

* * *

Walt’s study was immaculate, and if it wasn’t for her mission she would have felt awkward entering when he wasn’t at home. There was no doubt in her mind that he had both traps and alarms set up, so she didn’t go near his desk. Instead, she went directly to his book shelf, skimming the book titles until they became grimoires. _Perfect._

Could she call herself a witch or a wizard or even a happy amateur? Not really. Upon noticing her interest in magic, Walt had started to gradually ease her into it. It was something she imagined she could maybe develop, in time. Walt seemed more optimistic, and the night she had finally made her palm glow with a soft light he had opened a bottle of the _really_ fine wine.

There was no time to actually research any spells, when the doorbell rang she just grabbed a book and ran downstairs. Dammit, she would have wanted to leave a note, but if she didn’t come back he would put two and two together, surely…

Outside the house, Harry waited patiently; a portly elderly gentleman who’s grandchild she had delivered in the backseat of a car. He was also an old pilot who currently took tourists on short flights in his old Cessna 150.

”You sure you about this?” was the first thing he said when she stepped outside. ”I listened to the news, nobody knows _what_ that thing is.”

”I just need you to fly me as close as possible.”

She locked the door and they got into his car.

”Alright then.” He was quiet for awhile, but he looked worried. ”Does Walt know that you’re going to a UFO?”

”He doesn’t need to know.”

Silence stretched. Then:

”I think he’d want to know”, Harry mumbled, but said nothing else about it after she’d given him a sharp look.

”I bet it’s one of those Marketing stunts”, he said hopefully as he parked the car and they moved to the small plane. ”It’s gonna turn out to be a Coca Cola commercial, you’ll see. Or one of those apple phones.”

”Probably”, she said as she climbed inside. ”But I need you to fly me as close as possible. Close enough for me to jump.”

His face fell.

”Barbara, it’s too dangerous. I can’t let you.”

”Harry, you promised.”

”Barbara…”

” _They have Jim._ ”

She hadn’t meant to tell him, but the old man’s watery eyes widened. She could see the questions gathering like storm clouds and she hastened to add.

”I don’t have time to explain, we need to go _now._ The police will not be able to help here, I promise. Harry, _please._ ”

He nodded slowly, then swallowed and started the plane, navigating it into the air with practiced ease. When the fortress finally came into view he inhaled sharply.

”That thing looks dangerous”, he told her, the kindly old man turned tense and grim.

”It probably is. Better be quick about it.”

”Right. Gonna take you around the top balcony there, flying as low as possible. Get ready.” A moment later: ”Are those _cannons_?”

Barbara froze, staring out the window at yes, those looked suspiciously like some sort of cannons. _Too late to turn back and no time for research._

” _One_ circle, Barb. That’s it.”

She took a deep breath, adjusting her messenger bag so that it wasn’t in the way. Inside she kept the grimoire, her phone, a small peppar spray and a first aid kit. A portal spell was the only one she had looked up, and it was purely theoretical. Who knew if she would even be able to cast it?

Best case scenario it would work flawlessly and she would be out of there with her son and back home before Walt returned – the only challenge being explaining to him how Jim escaped the Order.

Worst case scenario… she wondered how Walt would react to another ’this is not an emergency _but-_ ’ text.

As Harry moved the plane closer, she arranged herself in a position to jump. Closer… _closer…_

- ** _now-_**

”Good luck.”

She jumped. For a heartbeat that seemed to slow down and last forever, there was nothing but clouds beneath her-

\- then she was on the other side of the balustrade and landed hard on the black stone. The impact knocked the air from her lungs despite her efforts to make it a good fall. She gingerly eased herself up on her feet.

_At least nothing’s broken._

To her relief there was no thunder from cannons, the only sound was the dwindling noise of plane engines as Harry disappeared into the clouds below.

”So far, so good.” Except talking to oneself is not a very good sign. She adjusted her glasses and had a good look at what she could see of the fortress. Elaborate design, clearly with intimidation in mind. The Order was obviously powerful enough not to be discreet. Along the black stone wall was several windows, each leading into what looked like big rooms. And then finally, a door. Huge and heavy, _old_ , the dark wood seemed to have some sort of symbols burned into it in vertical lines, like something you might find in an old scroll…

She pushed down the black iron handle and gave the door a decisive push, fully expecting it to be locked –

\- and it swung open.

_Powerful enough not to be discreet **or** worry about security._

There was a dark corridor, and when she stepped inside, lanterns flared to life along the walls. Pausing, she took the book from the bag and flipped through it, skimming a couple of pages at random. From the text, she couldn’t even determine the language. _Should have checked_. But she had picked the book at random… squinting at some of the symbols, she believed she knew how some were supposed to be pronounced, at least. The borders had helpful illustrations, but were they supposed to be indicative or decorative?

A _golden cup, overflowing with water…_

Guttural chatter from the darkness further down the corridor made her stop short. She recognized that sound, had fought them in her own kitchen once. Lips thinning, she tried a door and dipped inside.

No sooner had she exhaled than a fire flared up at the other end of the room, casting everything in an ominous red light.

”Such a _bold_ intruder.”

The faceless voice was full of malicious amusement that made her press herself against the door behind her, eyes darting from shadow to shadow –

A flurry of snow, then a shape took form in an eerie pale light. A short young man with a cruel smile and unearthly eyes with pitch black whites and glowing irises. A threadbare, black cloak covered him, and on his head rested the skull of a horned animal she did not recognize. In his hand he held a vicious-looking staff that seemed to be made partly of ice and its cold light made a sharp contrast to the warmth of the fire. He hovered a few feet above the floor, watching her.

She wished she had asked Walt more questions.

”Enough!” Another figure marched out of the shadows on the other side of the room, tall and imposing. Enormous black feathers formed a cloak and collar that made a backdrop to bright red hair and… a blindfold? They too held a staff, but this one glowed red. ”You dare to enter uninvited? _Who are you_?”

Barbara squared her shoulders and stepped away from the door.

”My name is Barbara Lake.” She announced herself with a strong, clear voice, addressing both of them. ”And I’m here to get my son.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission continues. Spells are cast, people get hurt, and life is just a bit more complicated than usual. 
> 
> The moral of this story is: Just Because Your Home Is Floating Above The Clouds Doesn't Mean You Can Skimp On Security

How many times had she said those words? _I’m here to get my son._ Babysitter. Kindergarten. Playdates. School. But this, _this_ was a first.

The two exchanged a look, half suspicious impatience, half confusion. For a moment she had to wonder if she was somehow mistaken.

”There is no mortal boy here.” He sounded dismissive, bored even. The other stood still with a slight sneer on their lips, head canted and a red eyebrow quirked as they listened.

”There has to be!” Wait, did he say ’mortal boy’? Of course, he would assume- ”When I last saw him, he was a troll. Blue skin, blue eyes…” She bit back a ’have you seen him?’ – she _knew_ he was a prisoner here, whether they admitted to it or not. But it didn’t seem like they would bother to deny it.

Again, an exchanged look. How did they manage with one of them being blindfolded?

”Ah, the _trollhunter!_ ” His delight raked over her nerves. ”Raised by a mortal? Must be younger than he looks.”

”He’s seventeen.” She searched his face for a hint of understanding, and although she found no trace of sympathy, she was heartened by the abject annoyance there.

”A mere child then!” It was the redhead who spoke, sharp and cutting and the other immediately moved closer as if pulled by a string. Only to turn a cruel smile on her.

”Are you here to beg for his life?”

As if on cue, there was a distant roar, somewhere above them. Never had she heard Jim bellow like that before, but some part of her recognized it – _Jim!_ – and that instinct went wild with the urge to protect.

”If I thought it would help, I would.” She met his eyes without giving an inch. If there was any compassion or understanding in their otherworldly eyes, she couldn’t see enough of it to take a chance on it. ”But I don’t think it would do much to convince you.”

Taking a deep breath, she flipped the book open on a random page – which turned out to be the one with the cup – and began to take the word in, rolling it in her mind, breathing, _breathing_ -

”What is this?” Two voices in one, both angry.

”A fledgling witch, I believe.” He sounded amused. ”Look at her spelling away.”

” _ABZU_.” Something was working, she could feel it at her core, the words came out sounding warped, static and dragging an echo in their wake. ” _A- MA- RU!_ ”

”How dare you invoke such powers!” The tip of their staff erupted in flames that leapt into their palm.

”You speak Sumerian?” The other sneered. ”You have no idea what you just said, do you.”

It felt as if the words had drained her, she felt tired and a bit dizzy, but pushed through it; she had to, for Jim. The only actual spell she had learned was no spell at all, just a gathering of her powers, and she recalled Walt patiently explaining to her that _in theory_ if she could push a pen across a table, she could move a mountain – as long as she could access enough power. Managing to move the pen had earned her a headache and a kiss.

The floor beneath their feet rumbled – no, the whole fortress quaked – and all three of them looked around, instinctively backing away from the walls. They wouldn’t tell her, she realized, not under the best of circumstances would they tell her where she could find her son. And she had no idea what she had just done, which meant the clock was ticking. Whatever it was would only distract them for so long, and she had to assume that whatever was strong enough to distract them would definitely be strong enough to kill her. _And Jim._

”I’ll take care of whatever magic she wrought”, the pale one said, sounding more like a tired teacher than sinister villain as they turned to each other again.

While they were busy looking at the trembling shelves along the walls, she dived for the door. Just before it slammed shut behind her she heard a shout and she ran down the corridor as fast as she could. Behind her the door exploded off its hinges and hit the wall in a burst of flames and blackened wood. A flight of stairs became her next goal and she headed towards it, determined to go up to where Jim could be. Behind her she could hear the panting rush of flames from her pursuer.

The rumble beneath them rose in volume as she started to ascend the stairs.

”Your death will be quick.”

A hand gripped her left shoulder from behind, nails digging into her skin. Without thinking she whipped around, pushing their arm to the side and grabbing a fistful of feathers from the collar, yanking the other’s face down to meet her rising knee.

The impact sent them stumbling back from the stairs into the corridor, hands covering their face. The wooden orbs on either shoulder snapped back and forth with sharp clacks. Barbara took one step down, prepared to strike again, when two things happened at once; the being lowered their hands, golden blood trickling from their nose, their face a mask of incredulous fury-

\- and water burst forth from the descending stairs, flooding the corridor in violent torrents, sweeping the legs out from under the fiery being and catapulting them along the hallway.

Barbara turned and ran up the stairs; she might only have minutes to save Jim.

* * *

And then, there he was.

_Is that really him?_

A hulking troll, easily the size of Aaarrrgghh was huddled in the corner of a great room. He was breathing heavily and turned away, as if he didn’t want to look at whoever entered.

”Jim?” Her voice was soft as she cautiously moved closer. He turned his head, eyes gleaming yellow, the same color as the markings in his stone skin. She could read confusion on his face… but there was also a spark of familiarity. ”Sweetheart… do you recognize me?” She took a couple of steps closer, extending her hand towards the giant troll. It broke her heart when he recoiled with a rumbling growl. What had they done to him? ”Come on, let’s go _home._ ”

”Home…” There was a sorrowful note in the rough voice, before it hardened. ”-is _here!_ ”

He charged at her, but she stood her ground and held eye contact; he stopped inches away, dropping his gaze to the floor as if ashamed. She reached out again and cupped his cheek and for the briefest of moment he leaned into the touch with a low whine.

”I know you’re still there.” She put all the love she had for him in her voice. ”I know you’re fighting it, and I’m so proud of you.” She could feel his struggle, the confusion, the anguish of being trapped, by being made so strong and yet so weak.

Footsteps behind her, wet, bare feet against stone floor. A waft of cold air. Jim backed away, growling. Somewhere behind him, she could see a patch of darkness edged with purple swirl and grow. Where had she seen that before..?

_Claire._

”It’s going to be alright”, she whispered, unconsciously grounding herself, gathering every scrap of power she had left from every corner of her soul. Jim was a lot bigger than a pen-

”Is it? Is it _really_?” The voice behind her was silky soft with barely contained fury.

_I have to make it. It has to work._

No intricate words, nothing that could get tangled up. She just raised her hands and-

- ** _P U S H E D-_**

Jim was thrown back, arms flailing as he fell backwards through the portal. Just before he disappeared the yellow light flickered and his eyes widened.

” _MOM!_ ”

And then he was gone. The portal sealed shut, leaving the wall blank as if it never were.

Barbara swayed on her feet, feeling the tickle of warm blood gliding across her lips – _nosebleed, should tilt my head up_ – falling forward, catching herself against the stone – _so tired_ – curling up, blinking slowly – _’s like a triple shift followed by insomnia_ – beyond drowsiness, so sleepy she could..

… drift… off…

… a n y w h e r e…

* * *

” ** _COWER, MORTAL!”_** Flames swirled around them erratically as they entered the room, their voices sounding perhaps a bit _thicker_ than usual. **_”THIS IS YOUR DEATH!_** ”

”Bellroc.”

**_”WHAT?”_ **

_Something was poking her shoulder. Had to be Jim. No, no it couldn’t possibly be time for another shift yet..._

”She’s asleep.”

* * *

They looked each other over; both of them were drenched to the bone, but only one of them appeared hurt.

”What happened?” Skrael lifted the dark cloak, wringing it out with a splash.

”I do not want to speak of it”, Bellroc grated, raising a hand to their aching nose. Skrael relented for now, later he would carefully push and see if he could alleviate some of their pain. He knew better than to approach Bellroc when they were still quaking with wrath.

”Do you wish to incinerate the mortal?” he offered, knowing that they would not. Burning a sleeping mother would not appeal to them. As predicted Bellroc sneered and huffed but made no move to hurt the woman on the floor. ”Let’s reinforce our wards and add a few new ones. It should not be possible to create portals into our home.”

They did so, locking the fortress down tightly. If Morgana and the Green Knight – _wherever they were_ \- needed to leave and return, they would have to ask Bellroc or Skrael to let them in or out.

”Did you stop the water?”

”It is gone. The goblins are drying the fortress.”

”Our rooms?”

”Undamaged.”

They appeared slightly mollified by this, merely annoyed instead of wrathful.

Skrael picked up the book from where it had fallen to the floor.

* * *

Barbara woke up slowly; for a heartbeat she wondered why she had fallen asleep on the floor, then she remembered and sat up in one sharp movement that immediately made her light-headed.

She was indeed on the floor, but at least on a carpet, and the room was the same as the first one she had entered. Only… thick bars of ice separated her from the rest of the room. A few square meters were all she had. The ice had symbols that seemed to glow with a fine light, and she recognized none of them. The book was gone, as was her bag.

_At least Jim escaped._

It was all the victory she could lay claim to at the moment, but it still made her smile.

” _Pleased_ , mortal?”

”Yes”, she replied, spotting the pale one sitting cross-legged on the couch a bit away. His fiery companion was standing by the fireplace, staring into the flames.

”Why?” Her book was in his lap and he was flipping through it. ”We could kill you so easily.”

”I know.” Her voice was soft and calm now. ”My son is safe, that’s all I need to know.”

”You think your child is safe?” The one by the fire turned towards her. The swelling around their nose was noticeable. ”With _Merlin_ , who sacrificed him for his cause?”

She flinched, but moved closer to the ice bars.

”Safer than here.” She sighed. _Marginally._ ”Down there he is surrounded by people who care about him.” Walt. Blinky. Claire. Toby. They would look out for him. She watched her captors warily. ”Does it hurt?”

It was their turn to flinch, but it was followed by a sneer.

”A mere _mortal_ like you can not inflict any lasting damage on me…”

”My name is Barbara”, she corrected them gently. ”And I’m sure your nose will be fine. But I can see from here that we should set it so that it can heal straight.”

She was keenly aware that their companion was watching her through narrow eyes, no doubt suspecting her of more tricks. Careful to not touch the bars, she extended her hands through the gaps. ”I can help you, if you’ll let me.”

”Why would you do that?”

She shrugged as much as the space allowed.

”Because you don’t have my son anymore. Because I’m a doctor and it doesn’t sit well with me that I hurt you.”

Both of them exchanged a look that Barbara had determined to be their what-do-you-think-look. Possibly an old habit. She waited patiently while some kind of inner debate took place, then the taller one marched over, chin up.

”Go ahead.”

”Okay, let’s get you down…” She gently took a hold of the sides of their face, guiding it down so that she could reach their nose. ”There we go. Now, I’m going to set your nose. It will hurt, so take a deep breath.” Placing the tips of her index and middle fingers on either side of their nose, she carefully examined the small fracture and with a quick press in the right spot she nudged it into place. Her patient let out a sharp huff and took a step back, out of reach. Barbara retracted her hands through the bars. ”There. Now perhaps your friend could make you some ice to put on it. It will reduce the swelling.”

The ’friend’ in question had watched every movement like a hawk and simply nodded at her request, filling a piece of cloth with crushed ice and pressed it into their hands.

”There are some painkillers in my bag”, she added.

Neither of them seemed to know how to respond to the kind gesture. Finally, the paler one spoke.

”And what do you want in return?”

They wouldn’t free her, she knew, but it was probably what he assumed she would ask for.

”Please use my name.” It was a simple request, but oh so important. ”And I’d like to know yours as well.”

”Very well, _Barbara._ I am Skrael of the North Wind.” His companion was still carefully touching their nose, but dropped their hand when it was their turn to introduce themselves.

”Bellroc, Keeper of the Flame”, they announced, as if speaking their own name would put a bit of balm on their wounded pride.

Barbara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so ok - that's how THAT cookie crumbled. 
> 
> I know what you're thinking: will Walt EVER get that book back? 
> 
> If you have other thoughts let me know, but I'm pretty sure that's the main one, right?

**Author's Note:**

> *squints*
> 
> Bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm sure the Order has got some follow up questions. How do you like it so far?


End file.
